


Some weird song/writing meme thing. Oneshots. Feel Free to suggest songs!

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Based on a thing I found while searching for Narumitsu crack.https://archiveofourown.org/works/522757/chapters/924570I didn't read it, just the rules because it sounded fun."This is basically one of those song memes you do where you turn on some music and see what inspires you from the songs. Here's the rules for it:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!4. Do ten of these, then post them"I'm gonna end up with way more than ten eventually.Also, I just pick the songs now because my playlist has things that are from the character's actual games of origin and I don't always feel like doing what I did in chapter 5Welp, here we are. Pairings/Characters; Edge/Wright, Maxie/Archie.





	1. Green Hill Zone ~ insaneintherainmusic (Ace Attorney, Edgy/Phoenix... Sorta?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phoenix Wright Song/Writing Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522757) by [nekocrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix's real name is actually Phoenix The Hedgehog.

Miles Edgeworth was walking for whatever reason. Suddenly, there was a blue blur. It turned out to be... Phoenix Wright? Was he really as fast as he was in grade school?  
"Gotta go fest!" said the hedgelawyer. Wow, his hair really did make him look like Sonic.  
"Why are you sonic?" said Edgeworth. Suddenly, Edgeman decided to remember a case he was accused of stealing memes in. "You know da wae."  
The Wright really ran fest. He was singing gotta go fast. Yay. Good for him.  
The Edgeman suddenly got that weird thing from the first boss battle of Sonic The Hedge. I think the song ends here? Oh, never mind. No wait.. Here? NOPE!  
Edgeman broke the fourth wall without quotes. Wrightguy did the splits. The end. No wait. Now the end.


	2. Boku O Sonna Me de Minaide ~ Kikou (AA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgeman knows some dark songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relax. I sorta know the translation!

So there was some weird time where the Edgeman was singing really dark lyrics to the happiest tunes.  
"Why are you like this, Miles?" said Phoenix, just a bit disturbed at how happy he sang of death.  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HEAD! IT'S BEEN STUCK FOR THREE DAYS, AND IT HURTS HOW CATCHY IT IS!"  
Phoenix couldn't disagree with that, especially that Edgelord was singing it. His voice was as bold as his objections as he sang, and then Phoenix sang along.  
Then, bikes and explosions. Death! Yaaaaaaaay! And then they started theorizing about things about the song. How could some bike not be there? Did the parents kill this child? What is even happening? Well, it was stuck in both of their heads, and everyone found them suspicious after they sang it so much. Everyone was awkward now. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!


	3. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger ~ Daft Punk (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Hardenshipping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxie and Archie do a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, spicing it up with another one of my pairings. Sorry if you came for the Narumitsu.

Maxie is a huge nerd. Nobody can deny that. Literally nobody. Not even Team Magma. And for whatever reason, even with how organized and serious Team Magma usually was, sometimes Maxie played music, if that was anything.

He still does. A lot.

So, one day, at 4 AM, Archie woke up to Maxie listening to Daft Punk downstairs.

"why," Archie questioned, but it sounded more like a statement.

"I couldn't sleep."

"but why'd ya have to go and play music at four am?"

Maxie just shrugged and continued on with whatever he was doing. He was cooking this early? Who wants cake at this hour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on these, I realize some of these might do heel face turns as i write/wright them.


	4. Flamingo ~ Kero Kero Bonito (ORAS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Maxie's early in the morning music antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is going great.

And it happened again, around the same time. 

"pan pipes?"

Maxie was just down there nodding his head to the song, and for whatever reason, it was catchy.

"SHRIMPS"

"wat about shrimps"

"SHRIMPPPPPPSSSSS!"

Was Maxie drunk?

"shrimps"

Maxie was probably drunk.

Either that or hungry for shrimps.

"shrimps."

Archie left the room and tried to go back to sleep.

But then, you would probably know what happened.

Suddenly downstairs came a scream after some pan pipe turning up.

"SHRIMPIES!"

No, bad Maxie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make more than 10 if I decide these are fun enough.


	5. Team Skull Leader Guzma ~  Pokemon Sun and Moon (AA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix can't beat Guzma.

How many times had he heard that theme today? Phoenix was beginning to hate this game, or it sure felt like it.

"Honestly, even with you picking Litten as your starter, you can't beat him?"

Why Edgeman. Why would you say that?

Edgeman picked Rowlet, just because Dartrix. Edgeman liked Dartrix, so Phoenix went with the "Rival" approach to things, and chose Litten. Miles was farther ahead than him though. 

"Spamming peck is easy."

WHY EDGEMAN

WHY?

At least they had traded a few pokemon with eachother. They were going to trade Alolan Sandshrews and Vulpixes with eachother.

Back to the battle at hand. 

Maybe, just maybe, he could ask Edgeman for help.

Wait, he was his _rival _. HE COULD NOT ASK FOR HELP!__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get as far as I wanted to in this one. I have unfinished business with this chapter.


End file.
